


62: “I don't have enough money for chicken nuggets.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [62]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Chenle Is Stupid Rich, Dead Vines, Funny, Humor, Kun Is Done With All The Bullshit, M/M, Rich boy, The Author Regrets Nothing, chicken nuggets, dead memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	62: “I don't have enough money for chicken nuggets.”

**62: “I don't have enough money for chicken nuggets.”**

* * *

Something in Kun's brain told him not to approach Chenle. The younger Chinese boy was laid out dramatically against the couch, his face buried on the cushion. His legs thrown over the couch as he laid there letting out a sad whine every few seconds. But Kun never did listen to his brain.

"Chenle?"

"Yes gēgē?"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm dying!" Chenle called out loudly as he flies over throwing his hand over his eyes. Chenle peaked around his arm to see Kun simply staring at him instead of responding so Chenle went ahead and repeated his dramatized actions. "I said I'm dying gēgē!"

Kun rolled his eyes, knowing if he didn't answer Chenle would go on and on "What? How are you dying now Chenle?"

"I don't have enough money for chicken nuggets!"

"Chenle you're rich."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Jisung let’s go get some chicken nuggets!"


End file.
